Hold on till may
by beliverinlife
Summary: A teaser for my story Family visits set in the future details inside. Meg just needs to hold on a few more months until she's with the ones she loves and the ones that love her again, but it's not easy. Bad at summaries. PLEASE READ!


**Hey, so this is a song fic that goes with my story Family Visits. Now the events of this story have not taken place yet and there will be another story that goes along with this that is a sequel to Family Visits. The person who guesses what happened will have the other story dedicated to them and I will follow and like them and all their stories that I know what it's based on. Enjoy!**

She sits up high, surrounded by the sun  
One million branches and she loves every one  
"Mom and dad, did you search for me?  
I've been up here so long I'm going crazy!"

She would always sit in her room on the second story of the Griffin house. Her curtains would always be left open to let in the sun that surrounded her. She liked it this way. It gave her a sense of freedom and reminded her that she only had a few more months, and then she could leave this putrid town forever. She didn't hate the town. No, not anymore, there are probably one million people and she loved everyone, even the ones she didn't know and the ones that used to bully her. One night she got stuck up in her room and when night fell it was no longer serene, no it only made her crazy. When she finally got out and ran to her parents. She noticed they seemed calm and asked them "mom and dad, did you search for me? I've been up here so long I'm going crazy!"

And as the sun went down we ended up on the ground  
I heard the train shake the windows  
you screamed over the sound  
and as we own this night  
I put your body to the test with mine  
this love was out of control  
3-2-1 where did it go? 

_Flashback:_

_As the sun went down they ended up on the floor of their apartment together. They heard the trains shake the windows and she screamed out "It's not fair!" They owned this last night together, the last for awhile. He put her body to the test with his as a last memory for awhile. There love was out of control. Was it still there?_

Now don't be crazy  
yes now of course you can stay here.  
Been in a touring band for going on ten years.  
"Big deal," she said, "I guess you're official."  
I only said it 'cause I know what it's like to feel burned out

Her few friends she had in Quahog always told not to be crazy, that their love would still be there. They told her if she ever needed an escape she could stay with them. They didn't know what it felt like. They always told her they'd been in a band touring for going on ten years. "Big deal" she would always say "I guess you're official", but she knew they only told her that because they knew what it was like to be burned out and they were making it now. Almost as if saying things would get better.

It gets you down,  
we've all been there sometimes  
but tonight I'll make you feel beautiful once again

It always got her down, thinking of what she could be losing this very second, that her friends had replaced her. She knew everyone was there sometimes, that she was no different. She knew though that he wouldn't forget her that no one could replace her for him, but the doubt was still there. When she began to have these thoughts she would always think of what he told her when she acted like this around him "Tonight I'll make you feel beautiful again"

And as the sun went down we ended up on the ground  
I heard the train shake the windows  
You screamed over the sound (over the sound)  
And as we own this night  
I put your body to the test with mine  
This love was out of control  
3-2-1 where did it go?

_Flashback:_

_As the sun went down they ended up on the floor of their apartment together. They heard the trains shake the windows and she screamed out "It's not fair!" They owned this last night together, the last for awhile. He put her body to the test with his as a last memory for awhile. There love was out of control. Was it still there?_

If I were you I'd put that away  
See, you're just wasted  
And thinking 'bout the past again  
Darling, you'll be okay

When he would catch her cutting herself he would always say "If I were you I'd put that away. You're just wasted and thinking about the past again. Darling you'll be okay."

And she said,

"If you were me, you'd do the same  
'Cause I can't take anymore  
I'll draw the shades and close the door  
everything's not alright and I would rather..."

She would tell him "If you were me you'd do the same. I can't take anymore. I'll draw the shades and close the door. Everything's not alright and I would rather…" That's as far as she would ever get before he would kiss her and tell her to never leave him.

And as the sun went down we ended up on the ground  
I heard the train shake the windows  
You screamed over the sound (over the sound)  
And as we own this night  
I put your body to the test with mine  
This love was out of control  
Tell me where did it go?

_Flashback:_

_As the sun went down they ended up on the floor of their apartment together. They heard the trains shake the windows and she screamed out "It's not fair!" They owned this last night together, the last for awhile. He put her body to the test with his as a last memory for awhile. There love was out of control. Was it still there?_

Only a few more months, then she would be 18 and she could leave and go back to the place where she was the happiest. She just had to hold on 'till may.


End file.
